


Trick-or-Treat?

by MadGirlonStage



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadGirlonStage/pseuds/MadGirlonStage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Halloween, and there's always one question that needs answering. Trick, or treat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick-or-Treat?

**Author's Note:**

> This was given to me as a prompt last month by Wolfie, and I'm just now posting it up here, whoops! Hope you guys enjoy though!

“I’m going to have to tell you exactly what it means for trick-or-treating, aren’t I?”

Clara stood before the Time Lady, who sat perched on her couch, legs stretched out so her feet rested against the coffee table.

“Why does it matter, dear? This isn’t anything major, just something little kiddies do to get sweets at no cost.” As she spoke, Missy reached over to the bowl Clara had put together for trick-or-treaters, intending to take a piece of candy for herself. She got her hand slapped by Clara, who was now looking at her with narrowed eyes. “They won’t notice if one is gone!”

“But I will. Listen. I know a lot of these kids that’ll come around, and you need to know what this means. To them, this isn’t just getting sweets for free. This is getting a chance to dress up as heroes they like, as something they want to be. A time to get out and stay up late and hang out with friends. Yes, they get candy, but they’re also having more fun than just that. And if you end up eating all of this!” At that, Clara swiped the bowl of candy, keeping it away from her crazy lover’s reach. “Then nearly all of the kids that come to my door will be upset that Miss Oswald has no candy to give them this year.”

She went towards the kitchen, setting the bowl up on the counter. When she turned around, she was surprised to find Missy standing before her. When did she get over here so quickly?

“So you always make sure they get a treat then?” The Time Lady’s voice was low, her eyes swimming with danger. Clara’s mind screamed at her to run, but she stayed where she was. Missy took this has a sign to place her hands on Clara’s hips, almost a phantom touch, not fully holding them.

“What about tricks? Anyone ever trick you on Halloween, puppy?”

The young woman’s breath hitched. Missy’s lips were brushing against her ear, her words sending a chill down her spine. She hadn’t even noticed that her hands had moved up to grasp at the back of Missy’s coat.

“Missy…”

“I’m sure I can play many tricks on you.” A kiss to her jaw. “Before the kiddies get here.” A bite to her earlobe. “When they’re long gone.” A pair of lips latching on her throat, sucking hard, drawing out a moan from the human.

When Missy pulled back, there was a smirk on her face. Clara had to remember to breathe, stammering, trying to find the right words to say.

“So, Clara.”

Clara gave no response, just staring at her. She didn’t dare pull away, even as there was a knock at her door.

“Trick or treat?”

Her lips quickly claimed the others, bowl of candy forgotten for now, holiday ignored for the time.

She chose trick.


End file.
